


Yer a loser Omi-kun

by wHyDoItRy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Atsumu has anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa is also a big dick, Sakusa is very aggressive, Self conscious Atsumu, Soft boy Atsumu, TikTok, TikTok! Au, alt Sakusa, atsumu is a dick, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wHyDoItRy/pseuds/wHyDoItRy
Summary: Atsumu installed tik tok as a joke. It was all a joke. Those little videos he saw online, the ‘hit or miss memes’, he wanted just to see them. As a joke. Maybe even create a video or two, never get likes, then uninstall the cringeworthy app everyone was talking about or making fun of.An au where Sakusa and Atsumu meet on tik tok and Atsumu is a soft boy and Sakusa is an alt/eboy (I don’t even know if the term eboy is still used)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 97





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue 💓

Atsumu installed tik tok as a joke. It was all a joke. Those little videos he saw online, the ‘hit or miss memes’, he wanted just to see them. As a joke. Maybe even create a video or two, never get likes, then uninstall the cringeworthy app everyone was talking about or making fun of. 

And he did create those videos, that barley anyone found with very little views on them. He didn’t know what he was doing, it wasn’t even funny. 

After days of finding himself looking through the for you page when he was laying around bored, there was this one black haired boy with nice curls making videos that he ended up always coming back to. 

But he didn’t like the app. So he deleted it.

It felt weird to him, to suddenly leave that boy when he could’ve dmed him, talk to him, maybe even get to know him. But he didn’t. Of course he didn’t, this was all a joke to him. 

He never thought that the app, with very few actual funny videos to him, would become so popular. It was like watching fire burning, you think it would be slow but the next day your whole house is on fire. 

And tik tok started gaining more popularity. Soon everyone had a tik tok account, hell, even his brother got a tik tok account. 

And that’s when he downloaded tik tok again, and introduced to the world of soft boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I just wanted to say that the posting is prolly gonna be really slow so I’m really sorry- I’m a student and am very busy most of the time especially because I have to edit a video every day on top of school-
> 
> My tik tok is atsumumiyaofficial


	2. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu discovers Sakusa.
> 
> Not edited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now realize my notes are acting up so at the bottom of this chapter if you see that there’s two notes just ignore the one where it says “heya” at the start. Idk if it’s a glitch or only happening for me, but if you see it just ignore 💖

Atsumu deeply sighed, scrolling through the never ending for you page. His long fingers dragged across the matte screen on his phone when he sat up from his bed and flicked the phone off, leaving him with a dark screen which showed the reflection of his messy bed head. 

His hand softly threw the phone onto his bed and pushed himself up only to be met with his brother’s gaze.

“What?” The blond simply questioned, walking over to bathroom with light steps.

“Yer weird” Osamu simply stated in a flat tone and slowly started to walk away. 

“Huh?! Ya can’t just say that and leave!” He rolled his eyes, messing with his hair before styling it for the day, even though it was a weekend.

Exiting out of the bathroom, he stepped into the kitchen where he simply grabbed cereal even though his brother was already cooking breakfast.

“Why do ya always grab cereal I’m making stuff right now?” The grey haired questioned, squinting his eyes at his brother, who was sitting down and eating already.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, scooping cereal in his mouth. 

Osamu rolled his eyes, going back to his cooking, every once and a while looking at Atsumu. 

“What if I do the WAP dance?” Atsumu questioned very randomly out of nowhere.

“Huh? Why would ya do the WAP dance?” Osamu was once again judging him.

“C’mon Samu it’s not like yer followers don’t want ya to do the WAP dance too,” He said, chewing loudly. 

Osamu stared at him, filling up the air with silence before finally speaking. 

“Maybe yer fan base is insanely horny cause mine doesn’t want that,” he scrunched up his nose.

Atsumu began smiling then giggling softly, leaning back in his chair then messing with his hair.

“Ya gotta be joking,” he spat, “yer whole fan base is horny monsters I don’t know why they like ya so much, do ya even check yer comments?” 

“Why do ya go on my comments?” Osamu resorted.

“Cause I wanna say what people say about ya, I don’t want them bullying my brother ya know ya know,” he started giggling again then composed himself, “and also I just wanna people bullying y-“

“I hate ya so much,” He interrupted his brother.

“Anyway, I’m gonna go try and do the WAP dance so see ya later,” Atsumu said, quickly putting his bowl away and running off to his room.

He pounced onto his bed, grabbing his phone in the process and turning it on, swiftly unlocking it, moving his finger to press into tik tok.

He moved over to the search bar on the discover page and typed in the wap challenge, only to realize that it would completely destroy his aesthetic thing going on in his account. He lowered his eyebrows and tapped off of it to the homepage instead of his profile.

His hand was just about to click on the profile tab but it went to a stop as it showed up a video. 

It showed a guy with black curly hair wearing a white shirt and sweatpants standing up. He had a very masculine face shape with thick eyebrows with moles on top of the left eyebrow. His arms were definitely buff, but not too buff, he definitely worked out. Atsumu’s eyes made it down to his legs, trying best not to stare when the boy moved backwards and transitioned into dark clothing with the lyrics ‘p-p-pussy boy get out of my way’ going off in the background. He was just about to study him more when he heard a cough come from his door.

The blond made an unhuman like squeak, turning off the phone and pushing it away from him, his face turning extremely hot sat up all the way before turning his head to see where the cough came from.

“Oh hiiiii...” he extended his words out, his face still heating up an incredible amount. 

“I thought ya were doing the wap dance,” Osamu tilted his eyebrows up, “what the fuck were ya watching?”

“It was nothing,” Atsumu huffed, crossing his arms. 

Without warning, Osamu ran across Atsumu’s room and snatched his phone, Atsumu throwing protests for him to give it back. The blond’s hand reached out trying to grab his phone but Osamu just started running away again. 

“Hey! Give my phone back!” Atsumu protested, hastily getting out of his bed only to get caught in his blankets.

“Damnit! Samu!!” He yelled, finally shimming out of the white mess of a blanket.

Osamu was already so ahead of his stomping up the stairs tapping on phone like a madman. Curse him for knowing Atsumu’s password, which was pretty easy to guess anyway.

Atsumu started rushing up the stairs, hearing the audio from the hot ass man playing when Osamu shut the bathroom door and heard him lock it.

“Ugh! Are ya kidding me?!” He huffed, sprawling his body weight into the door and slowly falling while banging on the white plank, “give me back my phone!” 

Atsumu heard no response back and kept banging loudly on door, trying to somehow make it open even though it was basically impossible.

“Quit banging,” Osamu finally responded, unlocking and opening the door, causing Atsumu to fall.

As soon as Atsumu saw his phone again, he snatched it out of his hands and immediately ran into his room.

The screen showed another video that was on the for you page. He tried scrolling up but nothing happened and it just reloaded his page. 

“I really do hate ya Samu,” he muttered to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~

He found out what Osamu did later on that day. And he was not happy. 

“Samu! What is this? Why does it say I commented ‘I want him to pin me down, thanks’ and a bunch of those hot emoji faces?” Atsumu said, shoving his phone into his brother’s face. 

“How did it take ya that long to notice anyway?” He replied, pushing The phone out of his face.

“I only started to notice when it started getting a shit ton of likes,” Atsumu said, pushing his hands into his face out of embarrassment.

“Ok. I don’t know what ya want me to do,” Osamu spoke, starting to walk away.

“Yer the one who did this! Now people are making tik toks on it!” Atsumu fake cried.

“Just delete the comment, I don’t see the issue,” Osamu stated, still walking away. 

“But it’s already done it’s damage, now everyone knows of it! I don’t ever make comments of that!” Atsumu started sinking to the floor, feeling his face heat up.

“I’m not helping ya on this one,” and just like that he shut the door and left Atsumu alone.

Atsumu’s mind raced purely out of embarrassment. He quickly brought himself off the ground and dashed to his room, gripping his phone insanely hard.

He jumped onto his bed, staring at the comment then exiting off. No one will remember it no one will remember it no one will remember it.

He opened up his notification only to see the person, the creator, the handsome ass hot dude, the one and only person who he wants to choke him, replied.

He hesitated a little before tapping on the notification box.

Sakuisnotfound: you’re pretty but I’m not into famous people.

Atsumu’s face lit straight red. His cheeks felt so so hot at that moment he wanted to die right then and there.

He called him pretty. 

He called him pretty. 

He threw his phone on the ground and curled up in a ball hugging his other pillow, softly hiding his blushing mess of a face. 

Maybe he won’t kill Osamu just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter oml- I also want to say this:  
> -No one expect for a few characters play volleyball in this au  
> -they are still in high school  
> -Atsumu has 10-15 mill followers idk how much is too much so I’ll put it at that range  
> -Osamu has around the same amount but like one mill more  
> -Sakusa has around 700k
> 
> Also some extra info:  
> -Astumu has social issues in this au  
> -he’s basically an introvert but only acts like an extrovert around friends and people he trusts (like his brother)


	3. Boys in skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

He steadily places his phone on the closet thing to him, which happened to be his window ledge. 

His grayish brown eyes looked softly up at the outside world and into the soaring colors of the sky. The world was turning a beautiful pink and yellow, mashed with orange in between the two soft looking colors. The sun in the distance was slowly disappearing, like a very vibrant egg yolk in the sky slowly going under the dark mist of the world. 

Atsumu smirked delicately, letting the mostly orange sky rest on his face, slowly closing his eyelids and sinking in the magic like feeling. 

His eyes fluttered open when he realizes he still needs to make a video, and pretty fast since it’s already pretty late. 

He decided to do a simple lip singing to “pretty girl” by Clairo. 

Atsumu was wearing a simple looking outfit, a plain shirt with some kind of graphic on it he couldn’t make out and a light pink skirt matched with long socks that end under his knees. Along his neck was a grey necklace that sparked in the lighting.

He filmed the video and placed in the caption, ‘I saw guys wearing skirts so I thought I’d give it a try 🥺’ along with some random hashtags.

The blond bit his nails, which were painted a white color and were slowly starting to chip off the base. He always had this nervous kind of reaction after posting tik toks, he didn’t know what it was. Will people judge him? What if they don’t like him? Do they even care for boys in skirts? 

He scrunched his eyebrows and started his breathing method when he noticed his stress. 

His body gently peeled off his bed and went over to his window to watch the outside world glow. The world was starting to get darker and less and less of the beautiful colors he loved so much were casually going away. It just reminded him that everything good must die at some point.

His slim hand reached for his phone and lazily walked to his bed and plopping right onto it letting out a huge sigh. 

He held his phone up, hesitantly going onto the cursed tik tok app, looking at the comments. Osamu told him so much times to just ignore the comments, they never matter, blah blah blah, but he was just insanely curious of what people had to say about him, it’s not like he could control the urge that hit him 24/7. 

He huffed, realizing most the comments were for some godforsaken reason about the Saku guy. 

Now that he realizes, he has gotten a spike in followers.

Atsumu shook his head, clicking off of the comments. It made his head hurt. But has the other guy had a spike in followers? He kind of didn’t want to check. But at the same time he did. He thoughts rushed into his brain all at a time and it was incredibly annoying to deal with. 

His bad thoughts won and tapped over to the boy’s profile.

He started with the most recent one, which played loud blasting music which did kind of sound good but at the same time he would never listen to it. The videos on this dude’s account were overall very interesting.

But Atsumu couldn’t get something out of his head.

He was so goddamn hot, especially his hands and the way he looks into the camera. It’s almost like he’s feasting on you with his eyes, or he’s gonna pounce out of the screen like a damn leopard. And for some reason, Atsumu loved it. His jawline was incredible too not to mention.

But he composed himself, of course. His brain wasn’t gonna let him go straight to nasty thoughts. Besides, he was a human and a living thing, not some robot. 

Wait he’s a living thing. 

Atsumu blushed at his own thoughts. The fact that he could meet this guy, even though it was very very unlikely, he still could.

The doorbell of the house disrupted his very gay panic. 

Atsumu stepped outside of his room, seeing Osamu already there and opening the front door for someone while talking suspiciously more than normal only to realize it was his stupid boyfriend Suna.

“Hey,” he greeted, pulling off a fake smile like he normally does.

“Hey Atsumu,” Suna replies, shutting the door behind him.

Atsumu then realizes what he’s wearing and tenses up while very much panicking on the inside, scrunching his fist in a ball playing with his already chipping nail polish.

“Ah I was doing a tik tok so ya know ha,” Atsumu awkwardly tries explaining himself.

“No it’s ok you don’t have to explain yourself,” Suna raises his eyebrows, Osamu staring at Atsumu maybe a little too intensely.

“I’ll just.. leave ya two alone...” Atsumu starts backing away when Suna called to him. 

“Atsumu, I have a question before you go back to your room,” the black haired rushingly said.

“Hm? Yes?” He turned around, still very tense.

“What’s your deal with the Sakuisnotfound guy? You’re like everywhere on tik tok for some reason...” he asked.

“It was Samu’s fault, ask him,” he bluntly responded before quickly making his way to his room.

“Ya still think he’s hot!” Atsumu heard Osamu yell from behind his door.

“Whatever, stupid stupid Samu, this is all yer fault,” he muttered to himself pushing his body weight into his bed and turning on his phone to scroll through tik tok.

Maybe if he were to keep his mind busy it would be fine.

His fingers kept scrolling, while also watching the videos. A lot of them were uninteresting, he didn’t know what it was. But he did find some frog tik toks which brought him complete light. Especially the strawberry frog ones. And the tree frog ones. Tik tok’s for you page for some reason brought him a lot of toads even though he didn’t like them that much.

His finger stopped scrolling when he came across a video that had him @‘d in the caption along with sakuisnotfound.

Oh? What’s this?

The girl was talking about some kind of fan fiction. He never really messed with fan fictions cause he thought they were weird but this was very interesting. A fan fiction about him and that guy. Just because of one comment. Are people really this bored? It had become honestly annoying to him now.

Anyway, he decided to go to the link. He wouldn’t actually read it. Nope. Only check what it was. Nothing else. 

He clicked the link, sending him to the wattpad site and a story titled ‘Sakusa x Atsumu story’. Atsumu chuckled at the name, some little kid probably thought it was a good idea to make a story and post it. He didn’t bother reading the description and clicked on the ‘read’ button. 

The fan fiction was interesting. It was about how they met on tik tok and now their dating or some shit he wasn’t really paying attention to it all. But the thing that really stood out to him was his personality in this.

It made him realize that people don’t know him. They act like they do but they don’t. 

Does he really get that vibe that he’s extremely shy or the actual soft boy personality? Because it was completely wrong of what he actually acted like. It made his head feel dizzy, and he exited out of wattpad out of frustration mixed with sadness.

He wanted to be that way, he really did. But he would never. He puts on a stupid mask just to hide that he’s just a big ass jerk to people. To hide what’s really truly inside. He breathed in heavily, wiping the tiny tears that managed to escape and filmed a tik tok. Just to vent and let it out.

The song he chose was ‘pick a flower’ and the video overall was very eerie and had a weird feel to it he wouldn’t normally give off in his normal videos, followed along with the lights and the undertone of the video being a lighter but deep blue.

He simply tapped in the caption as ‘you don’t know who I am’ without anything else and posted it.

The strange part was that he didn’t feel nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Fuck you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unedited

Atsumu fidgeted nervously as rain started pouring down out of nowhere. The breeze shook the house slightly and he could hear the beat of the rain hit the roof. His phone rested in his hands, where it had tik tok open. 

His mouth started whistling, checking his DMs when he came across “kawasugarshi”.

That name felt so so familiar, he just couldn’t put his finger on it. He opened up the chat to find a very simple message pop up. 

Kawasugarshi: I have a very serious question to ask.

What? Who starts off a sentence like that. He sighed deeply and responded.

Pwetty_koi: huh

Kawasugarshi: what is your skin routine?

Pwetty_koi: huh who asks that type of question in dms-

Kawasugarshi: well for one you probably won’t answer your comments 

Kawasugarshi: and I’m just generally interested 

Kawasugarshi: besides, it’s supposed to be kinda like a secret ya know 😚✨

Pwetty_koi: um ok ok

Pwetty_koi: I just use like this face lotion thing idk 

Kawasugarshi: what? That simple?

Pwetty_koi: yeah, I mean sometimes I put on face masks but I like to keep it simple Ig

Kawasugarshi: Drheheh but you have such nice skin 🤩

Pwetty_koi: I mean yeah

Kawasugarshi: do you get all the bitches with your clear ass skin?

Pwetty_koi: actually no

Kawasugarshi: awe really I mean look at your comments-

Pwetty_koi: I don’t like my comments ✨

Pwetty_koi: I mean I check them a lot idk why

Kawasugarshi: my comments aren’t the best either

Kawasugarshi: but I at least have a love life ✨

Pwetty_koi: hey don’t get all cocky 

Pwetty_koi: I have a love life 

Kawasugarshi: full of what? Pain and suffering? Honey your love life would be so bad

Pwetty_koi: and how would you know that 😾

Kawasugarshi: I just get that virgin vibe

Pwetty_koi: what the hell!:!:!: do I really give off that vibe I-

Kawasugarshi: I’m joking lol, I’m a Virgin too don’t worry ✨🤠

Pwetty_koi: why are we even talking about this

Kawasugarshi: idk lol

Kawasugarshi: anyway how are you

Pwetty_koi: good ig? 

Kawasugarshi: how is that an ig?

Pwetty_koi: well the most hottest fucking person ever said they don’t date famous people and I keep thinking about it

Pwetty_koi: Now I’m wondering if I should be offended cause they said they wouldn’t date me or not cause they also said I’m pretty and famous 💔

Kawasugarshi: that’s rough buddy

Pwetty_koi: WHY SJJDDJ NOOO

Kawasugarshi: I mean the person I’m pinning after makes fun of me 24/7 so 🤩

Pwetty_koi: why tf am I even telling you these things I don’t even know you 

Kawasugarshi: rude 💔

Pwetty_koi: it’s the truth 💔

Out of curiosity, Atsumu clicked on this ‘Kawasugarshi’s’ profile, scrolling down and clicking one of his videos. 

The first thing he noticed about this person was he was really pretty, like the type of pretty Atsumu was jealous of. His light brown hair swooped in a charming-like manner, almost like he could feel the softness through the screen. Those deep brown eyes which were almost the same color as his hair were squinted in a teasing manner, matching his wide smile that was almost mocking-like just looking at.

He could already tell this boy was super obnoxious. 

He didn’t pay attention to the rest of the video and simply clicked off, not thinking about it too much. When a text popped up on his screen which completely shocked him.

Kawasugarshi: I may or may not have ties with that boy 🤩

Pwetty_koi: WAIT WHAT 

Pwetty_koi: WTF HOW- DID- WHAT-

Kawasugarshi: he’s one of my friend’s friend

Pwetty_koi: I- oml-

Kawasugarshi: I can add you to a group chat ✨ on Instagram 

Kawasugarshi: or do you want his number 

Pwetty_koi: Instagram 

Pwetty_koi: I have an idea 

~~~~~~

Atsumu’s plan was simple (but stupid) and he was sure it would work. He would simply make an Instagram that doesn’t show his face but his art so it looks like he used the Instagram account before and not say it was him. He never used his real name online and just used ‘Koi’ so he didn’t have to deal with people knowing his real name, so he just put his name as “Atsumu”.

Atsumu bit his lip, sucking into skin when he heard a buzz from his phone.

He got added to the groupchat.

Oikawa added Atsumu

Oikawa: yahoo~

Iwazumi: Who did you add this time?

Oikawa: don’t worry about it Iwa-Chan~ ✨

Atsumu: hi

Oikawa: Introduce yourselves everyone 💅

Iwazumi: they can see our names

Oikawa: still! Proper greetings!!! 

Iwazumi: we’re online shittykawa

Oikawa: just introduce oml

Iwazumi: hi im Iwazumi Hajime.

Oikawa: see?! Not that hard

Atsumu: I’m Miya Atsumu but you can call me Atsumu

Oikawa: eh why your first name

Atsumu: I have a twin and I’m used to being called Atsumu anyway

Oikawa: where is everyone 😰

Iwazumi: some people have busy lives and don’t just stay inside all day

Oikawa: rude!!!

Saku: I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Oikawa: Hi hi Saku!

Saku:...hi

Atsumu stared for a bit at the text. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi. The name felt nice, sweet, vibrant. Of course some may say it’s the Opposite, but the way it rolls over his tongue in his mind just felt lively. 

Iwazumi: so where did you meet him Oikawa

Oikawa: Instagram dms, I messaged him about his wonderful art and we kinda talked

Saku: it doesn’t seem like you guys talked for very long considering you didn’t probably know his first name

Oikawa: oh would you hush! Making everything seem so logical smh 🙄💅

Atsumu: pft why is everyone so blunt here

Oikawa: you haven’t seen Bokuto Atsumu! He’s so loud and annoying 😤😺💅

Akaashi: please refrain from using those words to describe Bokuto-San.

Oikawa: I didn’t actually mean those things I just saw you lurking ✨

Akaashi: oh I guess I have to actually say something now.

Akaashi: I’m Akaashi Keiji.

Atsumu: I’m- why is this so formal I’m- 😺

Atsumu: I was expecting more drama ya know 

Atsumu: but instead I’m faced with people who use periods while texting 💔

Oikawa: THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYDAY 

Oikawa: Since Bokuto and Hinata are too busy doing volleyball the chats are so formal and weird

Atsumu: I’m glad to be a savior 😫🤩

Oikawa: yes ty 💅

Saku: ew this chat is going to get worse I can already tell

Atsumu: that’s not nice what was your name again? Omi? That’s all I remember

Of course he remembered, who wouldn’t forget such a beautiful name. He just wanted to mess with him and give him a nickname in the process.

Saku: No. Call me Sakusa.

Atsumu: ok Omi-kun 😼

Saku:...

Saku: I don’t like that.

Atsumu: why not? Omi-kun sounds nice

Saku: go to hell.

Atsumu: WOW INTENSE MUCH

Oikawa: he’s just like that 😠

Atsumu: what a rudie 🥱

Oikawa: I know 🙄

Saku: k

Oikawa: so feisty 🤯

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY

Oikawa: hello Bokuto 💅

Bokuto: PRACTICE WAS GRET

Akaashi: *great

Bokuto: AGAAASSHE CAN U COME OVER?

Akaashi: I’m reading Bokuto-San.

Bokuto: AFTER? 🥺

Akaashi: of course.

Bokuto: THANK YOU!!!!!!

Bokuto: NOW WHO IS THE NEW PERSON? WHERE DID THY COME FROM?

Atsumu: I’m Miya Atsumu but you can call me Atsumu

Bokuto: COOLLL!!

Saku: you know there’s a thing called turning caps off, all of that is hurting my head.

Bokuto: I’m sorry Sakusa-San!

Saku: k.

Bokuto: OH ATSUMU UT AN ARTIST??!!

Akaashi: you’re*

Saku:...

Atsumu: Yes 😺

Bokuto: WOAHH YOUR DRAWINGS ARE SO COOL 🥺🥺

Atsumu: thank you 😼

Saku: yeah I do have to admit their nicely done. 

Oikawa: WOAH SAKU-CHAN GIVING A COMPLIMENT? NEVER HEARD BEFORE!

Saku: don’t call me that and I only give out compliments when they’re true.

Atsumu’s cheeks lit up with blood. He spent years perfecting his art and was always self conscious of it. Now people were complimenting it?

Atsumu: I gtg peeps bye 😼✌️

Oikawa: BYEE!!

Saku: bye.

Bokuto: BYE NICE TO MEET YU

Akaashi: *you 

Akaashi: Have a nice day.

Atsumu drew out a long heavy sigh, placing his phone next to him. His eyes moved over to the ceiling, gazing across the patterns when they suddenly went away as he shit his eyes.

“Fuck you Kiyoomi Sakusa. Fuck you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I have a lot of plans and ideas for the next chapter!
> 
> I also just want to say thanks for the love in the comments. I’m having a really tough time in my life and my writing can sometimes reflect onto that (even though I try for it not to) and seeing comments about the characters and just everything makes me so so happy especially because sakuatsu has always been a comfort ship to me. I love you all~~~


End file.
